thetrailfandomcom-20200215-history
Sater Spring
Sater Spring '''is a member of the Party. Personality Sater is almost always drunk or smoking. Because of this, he is prone to bouts of anger. He is very argumentative and instigates a lot of the dissent in The Party. A lot of his actions that stem from this anger can be described as evil, corruptive, or insane. In the rare cases he is sober, he is serious half the time, and depressed the other half, both effects of his past as a commander. He is almost never truly happy. Physical Description History Powers and Skills Warrior Skills' Shield Bash - Strike the enemy with your shield and send them reeling Pommel Strike - Instead of going for an expected slash, the Warrior sends the enemy reeling with the pommel Taunt - The Warrior taunts a single target, making them their priority 'Reaver Skills' Tempered Will – The Reaver gains considerable resilience in combat (Passive) Soul Sickness – The Reaver causes the single target to become sick to their soul Intent – The Reaver becomes clear in his/her Intent, gaining an increase in their next attack Dread – The Reaver causes Dread amongst their enemies, reducing aggression for a short period Waste Away – The Reaver attacks a single enemy; if it isn’t a fatal blow, the wounds will continue to do damage Grim Lure – The Reaver lures in a single enemy Blood Fever – The Reaver is overcome with the stench of blood, going into a fever that increases damage and health Concussion – The Reaver lashes out, their attack causing a concussion to the target Dreadful Attunement – The Reaver is attuned to the energy of the dead, rendering their previous abilities more effective (Passive) Necrotic Wounds – The Reaver causes an enemy to think they are overcome with sudden wounds Dire Blow – The Reaver aims an attack considered both shoddy and desperate, but effective; it stuns the single target. Cyclone of Death – The Reaver spins in a fury, lashing out at all nearby enemies Plague Bringer – The Reaver is the bringer of death; wherever he walks, sickness and disease follow him for a short time Reaver’s Greed – The Reaver washes himself in the blood of even his allies, healing him at the cost of all his allies’ health Black Essence – The Reaver is beyond redemption, his essence turning black. He is immune to spells for a short period of time The Glutton – The Reaver is even more gluttonous, taking in more health from his allies and healing himself even more (Passive) Death’s Shadow – Death’s shadow follows the Reaver, causing spirit damage to everyone around him, wherever he walks. Weaknesses Sater usually charges headfirst into battle, using "blitzkrieg" tactics. His anger renders him almost invisible to pain, however, when he gets off his "anger high", he is very weak in battle. Equipment 'Armor' Commander's Platemail Justice's Tower Shield 'Weapons' Jones's Sword (Made of Holybane) (To be gotten eventually) Rebel Officer's Longsword The Creature of the Knight (Battleaxe) Steel Longsword Wooden Buckler Yew Crossbow Cannibal's Sabre 'Other''' The Unheard Soldier- A medallion that allows Sater to sense flanking attacks. Boxer Equipment Justice's Letter of Recommendation to the High Boxer Relationships Kai Nahara- Rival and good friend. Faelan Cintex- Likes to look out for her. Trivia Category: A to Z Category: Characters